The subject matter herein relates generally to contact modules for receptacle assemblies.
Some electrical systems, such as network switches and computer servers with switching capability, include receptacle connectors coupled to circuit boards, such as backplanes, daughtercards, switch cards, line cards and the like. The receptacle connectors typically include individual contact modules or chicklets that have signal contacts configured to be terminated to the circuit boards. Some conventional contact modules include overmolded leadframes. The conductors of the leadframes are typically held during the overmolding process by pinch pins. The pinch pins are blunt round pinch pins that press against opposite sides of the conductors to hold the conductors during overmolding.
The conventional overmolding process is not without disadvantages. For instance, the dielectric material that is injected into the mold used to form the contact module tends to press against the conductors and cause the conductors to move during the overmolding process. Lateral offset of the conductors from the designed nominal position causes signal integrity issues.
A need remains for an improved contact module. A need remains for components and methods of fixing lateral positions of conductors during overmolding to maintain proper signal integrity.